¿Por qué?
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de que Adrien fuera herido por una nueva villana, Marinette le pregunta ¿por qué la protegía siempre? Sin esperar que el rubio le confesara que era porque la amaba. Los invito a leer esta historia en donde los héroes del mundo de los Miraculous viven al estilo Teen Titans.


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí con nueva historia, este one shot es una idea que tengo en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, es un AU a lo Teen Titans, de hecho, esta idea me la dio uno de uds que me dejo un mensaje con el request, lamento mucho la tardanza.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Marinette P.O.V.**_

Entré a la enfermería de la base, el olor a hospital era intoxicante y el pánico me invadía mientras escuchaba al maestro Fu ordenándole a Nino que le alcanzara las pócimas, ungüentos y otros medicamentos para ayudar a Adrien que había sido herido por salvarme.

Escuchaba como Chloe caminaba impacientemente afuera de la habitación y como Nathaniel trataba de tranquilizarla, sabía que Adrien era como un hermano para Chloe y entendía el miedo que sentía de perderlo ya que yo también siento ese mismo miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, ese miedo de jamás poder escuchar sus estúpidos chistes o de ver como competía con Nino y con Nathaniel para ver quién era el más fuerte.

Tenía miedo de no volver a escucharlo llamarme puurrinsesa, podía perderlo para siempre sin haberle confesado que lo amaba y todo por mi estúpida regla de no salir con otro superhéroe, regla que claramente ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo respetaba.

\- Mari, él estará bien – escuche como Alya me decía mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro – se recuperará y veras que todo volverá a ser igual que antes.

Yo solo pude asentir ante las palabras de mi mejor amiga para luego salir de la enfermería y dirigirme a mí habitación en donde lloré hasta el amanecer, lloré porque Chat moría en la mesa del quirófano, lloré porque a pesar de lo que mis amigos me decían, fue mi culpa y eso era lo que más me dolía.

 _ **General P.O.V.**_

La enfermería estaba en completo silencio, el grupo completo, excepto por Ladybug, se encontraban esperando que el maestro Fu les diera alguna noticia de la condición de Adrien, esperaban que les dijera que seguía vivo.

\- ¿Dónde está Marinette? – preguntó Nino.

\- Se fue a su habitación, no quería que la viéramos llorar – respondió Alya.

\- Se culpa por lo que le pasó a Adrien – dijo Nathaniel.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un rato al escuchar como el maestro Fu soltaba una maldición, eso no sonaba bien, pero solo les quedaba esperar.

\- ¿Le dijeron a Marinette que esto no fue su culpa, cierto? – preguntó el moreno del miraculous de la tortuga.

\- Se lo dijimos, pero está muy dolida – la voz de Chloe era áspera y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

Todos tenían miedo de perder a su compañero, a su amigo, sabían que este trabajo era peligroso, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca de perder a un miembro del equipo.

\- Iré a la cocina, pronto se acabará mi transformación y Wyzz tendrá mucha hambre luego de lo de hoy – dijo Nino preparándose para ir a la cocina.

\- Te acompaño, también se acabará mi transformación y sé que Trixx va a querer algo de comer – Alya se levantó para ir con su novio a conseguir algo de comer, además sabía que el superhéroe necesitaría alguien que lo consolara ya que al igual que Mari, él iba a la cocina a llorar.

\- ¿Dónde está Plagg? – preguntó Nathaniel.

\- Está con el maestro Fu ayudándole a curar a Adrien – respondió Nino para luego irse del lugar, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Esa noche fue la más larga de sus vidas y la más aterradora, por suerte el maestro Fu logro salvar a Adrien, pero les dijo que estaría inconsciente por unos días y que cuando despertara no podría continuar siendo Chat Noir por unas semanas hasta que se recuperara completamente.

Todos estaban aliviados ante la noticia de la condición de su amigo, al parecer lo peor ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaba cuidar del gato negro hasta que estuviera en buena forma para regresar a ser héroe de nuevo.

* * *

Los días en los que Adrien estuvo en coma todos tomaron turnos para chequear su estado, Nino y Alya lo visitaban en las mañanas entre las 10 a.m. y 3 p.m., mientras que Chloe y Nathaniel lo visitaban después de las 6 p.m. luego de sus patrullajes por la ciudad.

Marinette lo visitaba en las noches, llevaba siempre un plato con queso para Plagg y un libro para leerle al muchacho, la culpa la inundaba cada vez que veía su condición y se maldecía a sí misma por no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

Debido a esto la chica se esforzaba el doble durante los entrenamientos y exigía a sus compañeros a trabajar el doble.

\- ¡Hawkmoth! Tu reacción es muy lenta, un simple error te podría costar la vida – dijo la chica a su compañero pelirrojo.

\- ¡Lo siento, Ladybug! Pero no puedo moverme tan rápido, no soy tan ágil como tú o Chat – dijo el héroe de la mariposa.

\- No seas tan dura con él Marinette, sabes que, a diferencia de Rena, Chat y tú, nosotros no somos tan rápidos – le reclamó Queen Bee.

\- ¡Deben de ser más rápidos! No puedo permitir que se repi...

Marinette fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando entrar a un débil Adrien al cuarto de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Aún no estas al 100%! – Plagg lo seguía mientras lo regañaba por levantarse de la cama - ¡debes regresar!

\- ¡ADRIEN! – gritaron todos al verlo en la puerta.

Carapece llegó al lado del rubio antes de que este pudiera dar otro paso, el muchacho aún estaba un poco débil por la herida, además de que necesitaba comer para recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¡Qué haces de pie! – lo regaño Ladybug.

\- Lo siento puuurrincesa, pero me estaba aburriendo de escuchar a Plagg regañándome por casi morir – le respondió el rubio con su sonrisa de exmodelo.

\- ¡Casi mueres! Si no fuera por el maestro Fu y la magia de los Miraculous, estarías muerto, ¡Tonto! – le gritó un muy enojado, pero feliz Plagg.

Durante un mes Adrien estuvo confinado a trabajo de monitoreo, por órdenes del maestro Fu, o se le tenía permitido regresar hasta que estuviera completamente curado y aun con la magia del Miraculous y las pócimas de Fu, se tardaron mucho en sanarlo.

Pero todo había quedado atrás y ahora Chat se encontraba de nuevo en acción, recibiendo golpes que eran dirigidos a Ladybug, cosa que no la hacían muy feliz.

* * *

Mari estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, su enojo era grande, casi a un nivel peligroso y todo por culpa de un gato tonto que solo la protegía.

De entre todos los portadores, Chat Noir y Carapece eran los más fuertes y resistentes por eso ellos protegían a sus compañeros de los golpes más fuertes, mientras que Rena Rouge y Hawkmoth eran maestros del engaño y las ilusiones, no eran muy resistentes a la hora de recibir golpes y Ladybug y Queen Bee eran muy agiles y un poco más resistentes, aunque Chat ignoraba eso y protegía a Mari a cada momento.

Esa tarde el grupo luchaba con su más reciente villana, una hechicera que se hacía llamar La Morgana, como todos los villanos luego del primer Hawkmoth, está también buscaba poseer los Miraculous, la diferencia con los demás, esta era más brutal que los anteriores, sin miedo a matar por obtener su objetivo.

De nuevo, la hechicera intento deshacerse de Ladybug y tomar su miraculous, solo para que Chat la protegiera de nuevo, pero esta vez el daño solo fue mínimo dejando unas raspaduras y unos moretones que definitivamente iban a doler, pero eso no era nada comparada a la reprimenda que Marinette le iba a dar.

 _ **Adrien P.O.V.**_

Nino me estaba curando las heridas causadas por el hechizo de La Morgana, no eran nada serias, solo unas heridas superficiales, pero el golpe lo recibí justo donde me hirió la vez anterior y ¡RAYOS! Que si dolió.

Nino me miraba con una cara como si me quería decir que estaba en serios problemas, no sabía por qué, hasta que escuche las puertas de la enfermería abrirse de golpe y vi como Marinette entraba con una mirada de enojo, Nino se fue al ver a nuestra líder entrar, Nino sabía que ella me quería matar a golpes por irresponsable, pero a mí no me importaba, todo era solo para protegerla.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, yo la amo, la he amado desde el primer día que la conocí, cuando el maestro Fu nos entregó nuestros Miraculous para luchar contra mi padre que había adoptado el manto de Hawkmoth para el mal.

Desde ese día bajo la lluvia, cuando la escuche reír me enamore completamente de ella, 7 años después y aun la amo, aunque sé que ella no me corresponde.

Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que Marinette me estaba regañando por desobedecer sus órdenes y yo ni atención le estoy poniendo.

\- ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Te dije que no debías protegerme siempre! – mientras que Marinette me gritaba, pude notar que llevaba su cabello suelto y que usaba su ropa de entrenamiento, eso era porque cuando recibimos la alerta ella estaba en el gimnasio de la base.

\- ¡No necesito que me estés protegiendo! ¡Soy capaz de cuidarme yo sola! No necesito que te sacrifiques por mí – noté como su tono de voz cambio con lo último que me dijo, por eso me aventure a topar su mirada solo para ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Rápidamente la abrace mientras acariciaba su cabeza tratando de consolarla ya que ahora lloraba libremente - ¿Puurrincesa? ¿qué pasa? – pregunté.

Sentí como posaba su mano en mi pecho desnudo, justo encima de la gran cicatriz que me dejo el hechizo que casi me asesina, vi como su mirada llena de lágrimas se perdía en la herida que, a pesar de la magia y las medicinas, quedo marcada en mi piel.

\- Esto fue mi culpa – dijo llorando mientras recorría la herida con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¡No lo fue Marinette! Yo decidí protegerte, yo decidí no perderte, esto no fue tu culpa, yo lo quise así – le dije dolido al escuchar como ella se culpaba por algo que yo hice.

\- Tuve tanto miedo – su voz se quebraba con cada palabra y sus ojos se llenaban con más lágrimas, pero intentaba ser fuerte, quería decirme algo importante – pensé que íbamos a perderte, que jamás te volveríamos... que jamás te volvería a ver.

Tome su mano que estaba sobre mi pecho, ella me miro cuando apreté un poco su mano para llamar su atención, quería que me viera para lo que le iba a decir.

\- Pero no me perdiste, aquí estoy y no me iré a ningún lado, este gato estará contigo hasta el final – le dije con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió.

\- ¿Por qué? – la escuche preguntarme en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me proteges? – me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

Suspire ante la pregunta, es ahora o nunca, este era el momento para decirle lo que siento, aunque sé que su respuesta me vaya a doler.

\- Porque no sería nada sin ti – le dije – perdería la cabeza si algo te pasara, igual que mi padre cuando perdió a mi madre – mientras se lo decía, puse mi otra mano en su rostro para secar sus lágrimas mientras que apretaba su mano sobre mi corazón – porque te amo y no quisiera vivir en un mundo sin ti – le dije al fin.

Vi como Marinette abrió sus ojos como platos, vi cómo se paralizo ante mi confesión, estaba completamente seguro de que ella me iba a decir que no sentía lo mismo por mi cuando vi cómo habría su boca, pero no, ella me besó en vez de rechazarme.

Sentí como sus labios hacían contacto con los míos y sentí como rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos solo para pegarse más a mí. ¡Sí! Estoy muerto y fui al cielo.

 _ **General P.O.V.**_

Marinette besaba a Adrien con pasión y desesperación, como si en cualquier momento el rubio se desvanecería y ella despertara de un hermoso sueño en donde él le confesaba que la amaba, pero no era un sueño, era la realidad.

Adrien la abrazó de la cintura, pegándola más a él, quería sentirla, quería olerla, quería disfrutar del delicioso sabor de sus labios. El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad, Adrien la había subido contra la mesa que estaba cerca del estante con el equipo médico para poder tener mejor acceso a sus labios, Marinette recorría la espalda desnuda del rubio sintiendo sus músculos.

Marinette sintió como Adrien comenzó a besar su cuello sacándole un leve gemido por el contacto, ambos deseaban esto desde hace tiempo, ambos querían estar con el otro para siempre, quería poder fundirse en el amor que sentían por el otro y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

¡Ehjem! – la pareja se separó al escuchar la voz de Chloe.

\- ¿Saben que este es un cuarto medico en el que todos entran a cada rato? – preguntó Alya con una sonrisa pícara mientras que Nino hacia todo lo posible para retener la risa al ver la cara de mortificación de la pareja al ser descubiertos en tal acto.

\- Sabía que Marinette rompería su propia regla, me debes 100 euros cariño – le dijo Chloe a su novio pelirrojo mientras que este sacaba su billetera para pagarle.

\- ¡N-Nosotro estábamos... solo... no es lo que parece! – trataba de decir una apenada Marinette.

\- No tiene que explicarnos nada, sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes admitieran sus sentimientos por el otro, aunque si lo hubieran hecho dentro de dos meses más hubiera sido mejor para mí – dijo Nathaniel.

* * *

Luego de lo que pasó en la enfermería, la pareja decidió formalizar su relación y salir en una cita esa misma noche, ambos disfrutaron de una cena romántica y una caminata bajo la luna, aunque fue una corta ya que tuvieron que detener un robo en progreso.

Aun así, la noche fue mágica, y aunque lo que pasó en la enfermería fue muy intenso, habían decidido esperar un poco más antes de pasar a ese nivel de la relación. Fue difícil e inútil ya que una semana después Adrien paso la noche con Marinette luego de que la chica fuera herida protegiéndolo a él.

Cuando le preguntó el ¿por qué? De la razón de protegerlo, ella le respondió de la misma manera que él le había respondido, eso fue suficiente para convencerlo que ella era la indicada.

Desde entonces la relación se volvió más fuerte, sin importar que villano enfrentaban o que adversidad les esperaba, su amor por el otro los ayudaba a seguir adelante, no fue fácil, pero definitivamente valía la pena y hoy, 2 años después de que Marinette le preguntó ¿por qué?, unían sus vidas en matrimonio, esperando con ansias el futuro que el destino tenían para ellos, un futuro brillante.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! gracias por leer mi fic, gracias por todo el apoyo de ustedes mis lectores, por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo. Sin tienen algún request de una historia, una idea o algo, háganmelo saber y veré si puedo hacerlo posible.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
